supernatural: lifes of youngs hunters
by bruno14
Summary: bueno como el titulo lo dice , este fic sera de la vida de dos adolescentes normales que pronto se convertiran en cazadores. advertencia: tendra varios ocs. el resumen apesta lo se pero lean este fic. es mejor adentro.


**Hola hola, tuve esta idea en mente, de hacer mi propio spin off de supernatural, bueno este fic tendrá m s que nada oc s así que iré subiendo información sobre los personajes a medida que se vallan subiendo los capitulos . si quieren ustedes pueden ir haciendo una ficha de los personajes para manterse informados. este capitulo es la primera parte del primer capitulo es decir el plot. bueno no tengo nada mas que decir aparte del anuncio.**

 **anuncio: no soy dueño de ningún personaje de supernatural, solo soy dueño de mis oc s y de la historia.**

* * *

 _ **plot.**_

La imagen muestra una habitación decorada por una adolescente de 16 a os.  
Se muestra a dos adolescentes vestidas de distintas formas.

"Enserio hizo eso?" pregunta una que tenia el pelo rubio lasio y ojos verdes.  
"Si"dijo la otra de pelo castaño y ojos azules riendo.  
" Ha ha ha ha" lanzo una carcajada la peli rubia, cuando finalmente dejo de reír se le ocurrí una idea, fue a buscar algo a la mesa de luz de su cuarto y saco un papel el cual tenia una línea vertical y una línea horizontal que cruzaban por el medio, y las palabras si y no escritas en los espacios en blanco, la amiga la miro con una mirada incrédula y con una sonrisa juguetona.  
"Charlie charlie?" pregunto la peli castaña" no estamos un poco grandes para jugar a eso?."  
" vamos por esta vez" dijo con actitud de ni a chica emocionada la otra.  
"ok ok." saco dos lápices y puso uno sobre la línea horizontal y otro sobre la l nea vertical encima del primer lápiz." ok empezare" tomo aire en broma y dijo " Charlie charlie estas aquí ?" esperaron unos segundos y el lápiz de arriba se movió en si, la que realizo la pregunta miro a su amiga como acusándole.  
" yo no lo moví" dijo la acusada a la defensiva.  
"si, si claro" dijo aun no creyendole " te toca"

" bien." " moriste por causas naturales?" le pregunto la rubia y el lápiz se mueve a "no".

"ok, entonces o se suicido o lo mataron "  
" ya paremos esto, es un estúpido juego" dijo y cuando fue a agarrar las cosas el lápiz se movió rápidamente a no, ante esto ella se ve sorprendida y luego miro a su amiga" vamos ya deja de moverlo."  
"no soy yo lo juro."  
"vamos Kate se que lo haces, este juego no es mas que una tontería" dijo enfadada y cortante .  
" pero.." Kate iba a decir algo mas pero su amiga la interrumpí " no , pero nada, terminaremos con esto aho...- no pudo decir nada mas ya que el ruido de algo cayéndose y rompiéndose inundo la sala."...ra.  
Kate miro alrededor y vio que la lampara que antes estaba en la mesa de luz ahora esta rota en el suelo.  
" vez te lo dije Lucy" dijo esta al tener pruebas de que ella no había movido el lápiz sino el fantasma .  
mientras tanto Lucy estaba con los ojos abiertos y su piel estaba empezando a verse pálida.  
"eso fue solo una coincidencia, algo mas debí haberla empujado.".  
" pregúntale si fue el." dijo en tono desafiante y Lucy algo temblorosa pregunto.  
" Charlie, charlie fuiste tu el que movió la lampara?". hubo unos segundos de quietud y luego el lápiz se deslizo en si.y la piel de Lucy se volvió pálida.  
"Charlie, charlie puedes manifestarte en esta habitación de otra forma?" el lápiz se movió a si.  
luego de unos segundos Lucy lanza un grito de dolor mirando hacia el techo y después cierra los ojos y cae tumbada hacia adelante.  
" Lucy?...Lucy"!? pregunto preocupada mientras movía a su amigas cuando derrepente Lucy abrió los ojos pero estos estaban negros y sin pupilas.  
Lucy se abalanza sobre kate pero esta la esquiva gritando y corrió hacia su closet y se encerró all , oyendo los golpes fuertes de su amiga mientras llora. cuando parece que los golpes cesaron ella deja de llorar y se asoma para ver si su amiga seguía a all . ni bien ella sale Lucy embiste contra ella dejándola contra la pared con una mano en el cuello, apretándola hasta que muere asfixiada.  
Luego Lucy da otro grito y se ve como una nube de humo negro sale de su boca y ella se inclina hacia adelante.  
Cuando abre los ojos se ve confundida.  
" que paso" pregunta tocándose la cabeza por el dolor, sus ojos recorren la habitación y ve el cuerpo de su amiga tendido en el suelo.  
" kate?" pregunta , preguntándose porque su amiga esta en el suelo.  
Ella mira m s de cerca y ve que no respira-"kate!" dice mientras se va arrastrándose r pido al cuerpo y lo abraza mientras llora.

la imagen cambia y se puede ver la casa de Kate desde afuera y como los vecinos prenden sus luces y se acercan tras oír el grito desgarrador de Lucy.

* * *

 **ok esto fue todo por ahora , yo no les puedo prometer que haga rápidas publicaciones así que nop las esperen. sin nada mas que decir.**  
 **los leo luego.**


End file.
